Never asked for Imortality
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: Eighteen year old Misaki was walking home praying his brother wouldn't find out about his part time job. That night he never made it home.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting a eighteen year old boy was walking home that night hoping he would beat his big brother home. If the big brother found out about his part time job he would flip. Just as he rounded the corner he ran across the street figuring it would be faster to cut through the park.

The emerald eye boy ran down the path and kept going until he stopped grabbing his phone out he used it for light, he had forgot that the lights on this path were out. It was then that he heard a sound and bolted because of the chill that ran down his spine; the hair on the back of his neck was standing up as he ran down the path with the only light coming from his phone. It was then he felt hands grab him and something sharp piercing his neck.

He shouted and the pain he felt was like someone burning him from the inside out alive. When he woke up and looked around he found himself in a lavished condo. That's when he saw a brunette staring at him with ice color eyes. "Hello my sweet." He said. The boy was startled with the snarl that came from him. "Now, now love let's not fight."

"What did you do to me?" the boy snarled out he was even more surprised as he charged the man trying to rip his throat out. It was of no use the man dodged him staying out of his grasps. the man said to the boy in a honey sweet tone that made the boy feel like gaging.

"I granted you immortality my love." The boy snarled and tried to fight the man but he was to fast and the boy was seeing red, the boy was surprise at how he was acting. He wasn't normally a violent person and usually he was very good at keeping his temper under control, even if something was annoying or difficult he could put on a smile and brush it off but right at the moment he wanted to savagely rip this guy apart.

"I don't understand." The boy said keeping his emerald green eyes on the man he was going to attack again.

"You will." The man said with a grin of pleasure of his face. "Come let's cool our heads." The man said opening the door. Misaki raised his eyebrow but walked outside with the man. They were walking along the street; Misaki thought it must be the middle of the night. It was then that they found some other people and it was the scent that hit Misaki. Everything came into place as soon as he smelled that scent. The growling, the speed, the strength it was all clear as he saw the man grab one of the humans and bit down on his neck.

The scent was calling to Misaki too he was losing it; the man stopped the other from getting away. "Come now my love you must feed." He said it was just as he was about to spring that an injured stray dog came by and he attacked it draining and killing the dog that he started making sense again. "No love not that." The man said slicing the human and making him bleed Misaki held his breath and in desperation fled.

The man fallowed after killing the human but Misaki was gone and this didn't set to well with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hundred years later

Akihiko pov

I heard my brother turned someone a hundred years ago to be his mate but before he could perform the ceremony the young blood ran. It was surprising that no one has heard from him or has seen salter through the street with a newborn that was only a day old. This was Haruhiko mess he could clean it up himself. I wanted little to do as possible with the Usami family.

I was bored with life I guess that's why I started to write as an author. I became quite famous with the books I wrote such as; walk by moonlight, my boyfriends a vampire, my daughter's a werewolf and more. It was as I was walking late that night (the cold not bothering me but still I wore a coat so the humans weren't suspicions) that I came across a chocolate brunette with the greenest of eyes. He must have been late teens and wore summer clothes. He was shivering like crazy and for some reason beyond me I walked over just as he collapsed.

It was something as I watched him sleep only realizing that he wasn't human but a vampire and from the marks on him he used to be human. I gave him blood and he woke up fast pushing me away from him, I didn't like that. "You're thirsty you need to feed." I said

"I'll feed on my own." He said with a hiss. I didn't understand why he was mad. I yielded for the time being.

"I'm Akihiko and your welcome to stay." I said surprising myself again.

"I'm leaving." He said heading for the door.

"You'll collapse again and you'll draw attention to yourself walking around in summer clothes in the dead of winter." Why did I care?

"That's not your concern." He said.

"You can at lease stay until night fall." I said but he was looking at the mantel above the fire place. He was standing right in front of it faster than a human heartbeat and he picked up a picture.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"That was given to me, I was the best man at his wedding we were friends once upon a time." I said thinking of the man in the picture Takahiro I thought for a brief moment in time to make him my mate but I was glad I realized I didn't love him that way. He put the picture back.

"He got married?"

"Yes to a nice woman named Manami they had a son and daughter. I heard he had a younger brother but he ran away from home or something." I said looking at the anguish in his face. I moved closer to comfort him.

"I didn't run away." He said which surprise me to hear that this was the brother Takahiro was so proud of.

"Misaki it's alright." I said holding him. His energy was so low that he dozed off so I carried him to my coffin and placed him in it. Vampires needed blood or we go into hibernation and if anyone with blood came near us we would awake and feed without any thought to what we were doing until we had our fill.

I laid there in my coffin with him for a while and then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a blood pack. The smell alone woke him up but he jumped out of the coffin and went to the corner of the room. "You do need to feed."

"I only drink animal blood." He said curling up into a small ball. Ah, I thought so that's why he was mad it's because I forced him to drink human blood the first time. I wasn't really okay with the idea of him drinking animal blood but every vampire has their own taste. I knew I needed to do something, say something but no words came from my mouth I just put my arms around him which caused him to flinch and push away from me. It made me sad myself that he didn't like my touch. I wanted to talk to him, to touch him, to see his green eyes look at me. I wanted to know his favorite color, what his human life was like (if he remembered it) what his vampire life has been like.

Misaki stayed at my place but he didn't take his eyes off of me really, he was surprised that you could get blood from blood banks, in his case a butchers shop. I couldn't get him to drink human blood even if it was donated. Misaki was stubborn like that and it just kept my eyes on him more. Six months passes and my possessiveness always got the better of me, I hate that man eater Aikawa she was always coming around when she heard about Misaki.

Misaki was great with chores and cleaned up the condo in exchange for his room. I didn't know what made him stay when he was so intent to leave at first. The other thing I found out was he remembered his human life.

…..  
Misaki pov

Four years passed sensed I came to live with Usagi-San and I had to admit I liked it. I was relaxed and truly able to live again. Usagi-San was handsome, intelligent and understanding. He could be little pushy at times, selfish defiantly but I could help think to myself that I liked how he always tried to monopolized me.

I found love with him, every time I looked into his eyes I saw it and I knew it was reflected in my as well. I started college three years ago thanks to Usagi-San getting me fake papers and transcripts. I was now in my third year and pretending to be twenty. I met my first friend Shinobu and his mate Miyagi when I started college. Shinobu was surprised a vampire could cook and asked for lessons so he started hanging out with me and so we became very good friends.

I met my first were wolf when I met a friend of Usagi-San's named Hiroki Kamijo, his mate Nowaki-Nii was big and all smiles I couldn't help but thinking he was more of a loyal dog then a were wolf.

It made me happy to cook again though the food smelled bad to me at lease he seemed to like it. I was in the kitchen cooking with Shinobu; Nowaki-Nii was helping me by tasting things sense I couldn't Usagi-San, Kamijo-San and Miyagi were drinking blood (besides Miyagi he was drinking beer) at the counter talking about his latest book. "Smells good." Miyagi said kissing the top of Shinobu's head making him blush. The doorbell rang and Usagi-San went to get the door.

"Hello brother." That voice forced me to hide behind Nowaki-Nii griping the back of him. Kamijo-San looked at me he knew I just broke skin; he could smell Nowaki's-Nii blood. Nowaki-Nii didn't let pain spread to his face my grip I knew it was hurting him but I didn't let go I just froze not a move, I was suppressing myself to where no one could feel me a trick I learned very well that other vampires would mistake me for human if I wanted them too.

My mind went back to the first day I met him and then twenty years after I had gotten away from him he found me and held me captive for five years I escaped and made sure he couldn't find me again. My skin was crawling and all I wanted to do was run up stairs and get in the shower better yet have Usagi-San hold me until I forgot everything Haruhiko ever did to me.

Sliver Chains, sunlight and worst rape flooded my mind. I told him I wasn't his mate that I wasn't going to be his mate. I told him I didn't love him that way and he still couldn't take a hint. You can't force someone to be with you it's just not done. My tiny room with small windows enough for sunlight to creep through (If a vampire sees sunlight directly without something covering our eyes we burn).

I wasn't until Kamijo-San said. "Misaki, hey brat let go of him." that I snapped out of it and ran right into Usagi-San's arms. My body was shaking as I clung to him, oh how I wish I could cry, I was dry sobbing into my mate's chest.

…..  
Nowaki Pov

Ouch I thought at Misa-Chan's nails digging into my back. The look on Hiro-San's face said not to make a sound so I didn't he clearly saw something in Misa-Chan's face that told him to let it be. Usami-San's brother was talking down to him and Usami-San was telling him to F off. All the while Misa-Chan's nails didn't leave my back, I wouldn't have thought he wasn't behind me anymore, he was suppressing his energy so much that if it weren't for the pain I would have to turn around to see if he was still there.

It was after Usami-San's brother left the building and Hiro-San saying. "Misaki, hey brat let go of him." that Misa-Chan let go of me and ran right into his mates arms. We could all see his body shaking and hearing the sobs coming from him, none of us including Usami-San knew what was wrong.


End file.
